


"Zombie"

by Nef4r1ous



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V
Genre: "Zombie" apocalypse, Blood and Gore, Cannibalism, M/M, Theres kind of like love elements but you can tell things are off, im to lazy to tag, obvious plot twists, people get killed and eaten, the quotes are there for a reason, uh
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-02
Updated: 2019-02-06
Packaged: 2019-08-14 11:05:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,211
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16491350
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nef4r1ous/pseuds/Nef4r1ous
Summary: A plague of “zombies” has started appearing all over the world. Though there is a catch, these zombies are not the undead, they are seemingly completely normal human beings. Although they are referred to as zombies these people are actually cannibals, and it is unknown why they have suddenly appeared and started eating people (cooked, of course, most of the time). Nobody is safe, and nobody can be trusted.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This has taken me forever to write but I have had this idea for so long I hope you enjoy

A flash of lightning flickered across the sky, shortly followed by the loud crash of the thunder. A young male swiftly made his way through the rain, the water building up slowly on the ground causing him to slip constantly across the uneven muddy concrete. The area had pretty much been abandoned (maybe for around a month now?) and the pathway had become quite cracked and ruined, small weeds growing between the long gaps and bumps.

Why had Yugo chosen to walk home _this way_ of all the different routes he could have chosen? Even he didn’t know the answer. The amount of people who had travelled down this path and not returned was a bit excessive, even for the situation that the world had been put in. It was an apocalypse, that seemed the most fitting word for it. Zombies, that’s what they called them. Though they weren’t the kind of zombies you would expect them to be. There was no decaying flesh, no one had become the undead. No, it was far worse than that. The so called zombies, they were alive, they were completely normal people (except for the whole eating people thing.)

And of course Yugo had decided to walk home through the latest area where people had seemed to have been going missing (it had been dubbed the latest “Dangerous Zombie Infected” area), the same streets that corpses had turned up on mere days earlier. Sure, the zombie hunters had been patrolling the area, quite a lot actually, but that in itself was even worse. What if he was mistaken for a zombie? He could die going in this direction so easily, yet he had chosen to anyways. Why? Because it was a couple of minutes faster. A couple of minutes, not very long at all.

He could have avoided all of this, he could have been just a few minutes late and maybe then he wouldn’t be scared out of his mind, especially since he had denied the offer of receiving a gun, much to everyone’s dismay. They were standard issue now after all, since it was so dangerous to walk around anywhere without one. Yugo had made a vow though, there was no way he would end another person’s life, and it frightened him just at the thought of doing so.

He felt anxious just from holding a gun, the metal from the pistol he had been given made his hands feel sweaty and clammy, and his stomach churned when he looked at it. He had lied too, he had lied to his best friend. He told her he wouldn’t leave the house without his gun, and he wore the holster for it too, the bottom of it just peeking out from under his shirt, attached to his worn out, faded blue jeans. The gun, of course, was safely hidden under Yugo’s bed, or rather… Hastily thrown there.

He quickened his pace, not noticing the slippery patch of floor he had stepped on. With a small yelp, he crashed to the ground, right in the middle of one of the puddles. As if he wasn’t already wet enough from all of the rain that was steadily falling from the sky. He stood up quickly, shivers shooting down his back from the harsh wind and heavy raindrops pelting through his clothes, cold as ice. He pushed himself forward and turned down another alley, the sudden appearance of a hand on his shoulder stopping him from progressing any further.

Yugo whipped his head around quickly, his wide sapphire eyes worriedly searching for the culprit. There was a boy, he looked to be around the age of 14, he looked to be fairly tall, like he had just gone through a recent growth spurt. Now that Yugo was paying attention to it, he was probably just a head or so shorter than Yugo himself. “Mister...” his voice was quiet, and it shook in time with the tremors of his lean frame. “I’m scared… There was a big scary man chasing me!” Yugo looked around, not seeing a single person in sight. “You must have ran pretty quick… Follow me all right? I’ll keep you safe.”

The two boys set off quickly, turning through corner after corner in the maze of alleys that consumed the area. Without a second thought, Yugo quickly pulled the boy into an old shed and locked the door behind him. “You’ll be safe in here…” He pushed an old cupboard in front of the door for good measure. “Someone will come and save us soon… Just you wait.”

The young boy sat huddled in the corner, the worry clearly showing on his features. His light blue hair had fallen out of the ponytail it had been tied into, and it looked to be a bit tangled around his face. Yugo approached him slowly, resting a reassuring hand on his arm. “We’ll be alright, I promise.” He locked eyes with the boy, his eyes were a bright green, almost like emeralds. He wrapped the boy in his arms and hugged him softly, and he felt the boy shift to wrap his hands across his back, the long arms extending a fair way around Yugo’s body. He felt a small prick in his arm, probable the boys nails, Yugo had thought.

“What’s your name?” Yugo wanted to make the kid feel a bit less worried, and maybe talking to him would help calm the boy down. “Sora…” The name was mumbled, and the boy looked away again. “I’m Yugo.” He sighed as he hugged the boy, feeling drained from how quickly the two had ran to get to the building.

Sora pulled back from Yugo, smiling at him. “I know I’ll be ok, after all, you’re here with me.” He kept staring at Yugo, the smile on his face (beginning to look a bit creepy to Yugo) never wavering. Yugo decided to stand up and look out the window to see if anybody was near, that was a better idea in theory. He tried to stand up, but his vision started to blur, his head spinning, his stomach churning. He crashed back down to the floor, landing on his chest, the wind in his lungs being forced out from the impact.

The green-eyed boy pushed Yugo over, so he was laying on his back. He picked up… Was it a needle? From on the floor, pretty much in the exact same spot he had been seated not long before. “So the drug worked then?” He leaned down and inspected Yugo’s face, brushing some of his hair out of the way to get a better look. “I like your eyes Mister Yugo… They’re such a pretty shade of blue, almost like a diamond. Maybe I’ll keep them…” Yugo looked at the boy, his mind groggy and confused. He was able to focus on the knife slowly entering his vision though, and the look on the boy’s face, the unnerving stare. He was enjoying this.

Yugo struggled to move, he pushed his arms back as hard as he could, trying to pull himself away from Sora, who was now giving him quite the dangerous vibe, his whole demeanour changing. “Don’t try to leave, it won’t do you any good.” He felt a sharp pain jolting through his calf, and he looked down quickly in hopes of seeing what it was. “N… no…” The knife was under his skin, tearing slowly at the muscle. Yugo grit his teeth and tried to pull his leg away, though it didn’t exactly help, at all. At least he could not feel much of the pain.

He watched in horror as the boy placed the knife gently on the ground, holding up a small chunk of meat. “I don’t even have time to cook any of this… I don’t want someone else to take you, after all…” He slowly started to eat the meat, watching Yugo intently as he did. Yugo retched at the sight, turning his head away as fast as he could. “Human meat is so sweet, even better than candy.”

He felt a hand on his face, a warm, sticky hand, which pulled his head around quickly. His eyes met with the little boy’s. He didn’t have time to protest as some of the meat was shoved into his mouth, followed closely by a hand, clamping his mouth shut, which seemed to be surprisingly strong. (Why Yugo was focusing on the strength of the boy’s hand and not figuring out how to escape, he was yet to think of himself.)

The metallic taste of blood seeped down Yugo’s throat, and he began coughing and heaving, trying desperately to bring it back up. Yugo’s mind was a worried haze, unable to even focus on the jagged hasty breaths that escaped his nose and mouth. It seemed he was almost to the point of hyperventilating. Sora sighed and shoved Yugo harshly to the side, allowing him to bring up the blood and meat, and whatever else he had put into his stomach.

A sudden crashing noise that came from above startled both Yugo and Sora. Two pairs of eyes darted towards the noise in time to see a pair of bright fuchsia eyes staring back. The figure darted across the platform above quickly, before anybody realised what he was doing he had already pushed his body past the railing and had jumped between Yugo and the boy, his dark cloak falling against his legs.

The distinctive click of a gun being loaded was heard, and the man raised his arm up shortly after. Without a care in the world, the trigger was pulled and the boy collapsed on the floor, the loud bang echoing off the small rooms’ walls. “What an idiot… He played right into my hands. I was waiting here the entire time.” Yugo looked away, but the dull green of the boy’s eyes didn’t leave his mind, he still saw them, the eyes, they were still staring back, staring right at him.

Sharp pink eyes turned back around to meet Yugo’s, eyeing him with what looked to be some sort of curiosity. He didn’t make a move for at least a minute, he just stared at the Yugo’s face, maybe trying to figure out if he was a zombie or not? “Umm…” The man leant over and began bandaging Yugo’s leg, not bothering to even talk to him.

After he had finished, the man pulled Yugo up over his shoulder and began walking without a word, much to Yugo’s distaste. “Put me down!” He thrashed and kicked, at least, that is what it felt like to Yugo with the amount of effort he had put into the little movements he could muster with his seemingly numb body. “If you keep wriggling around like that it will just hurt more when the drug that kid injected you with wears off. Trust me, you will regret it later. Anyways, unless you are a zombie, there is nothing to fear. I’m here to protect you.”

He carried Yugo for a while longer until he had left the “dangerous zombie infected” district altogether. He kept walking, but not for much longer, until he had reached a small house. The door was opened with ease, and the man (still carrying Yugo over his shoulder), entered the house quickly, letting the door shut behind him softly.

Yugo had barely any energy left, and he sat slumped over the mans’ shoulder—Yuri, he had said, was his name. The blue haired boy had his eyes closed and his breaths came out short and weak. He opened his eyes slightly as he felt his body being shifted, his back now against something warm and soft.

He watched, his eyes barely open, as Yuri pulled off the cloak. He was too tired to make out any proper shapes, everything was a blur. He just saw purple, a lot of deep violet, and those eyes, they looked more of a magenta now, not fuchsia, and they were staring right back at him.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry that this took so long to post omg writers block is an ass

Yugo awoke to the sound of pots and pans hitting the tiled floor, sounding reminiscent of symbols on a drum kit. He sat up on the large leather sofa, looking around at his surroundings. The house was homely, even though the furniture and paintings on the walls looked to be quite expensive. The large amount of flora scattered throughout the house gave the room a nice scent, and as he could see from the slightly parted curtains, the outside had at least twice as many plants.

He slowly rose to his feet, inhaling sharply as he stood on his bad leg. He dug his teeth into his bottom lip as he slowly limped forward, holding on to the nearest wall for support. His whole body ached, his chest heaving with every breath. He made his way through the house slowly, quickly progressing towards where all the noise had come from.

He saw a young man picking up a few pots off the ground the second he could see through the doorway. He looked up at Yugo, his bright pink eyes stopping him in his tracks. Yuri… That was his name, he had told him yesterday. Yuri put the pots on the counter and made his way across the room swiftly, placing a hand against Yugo’s forehead. His hand was surprisingly cold to the touch. “Your temperature feels normal enough…” He moved his hand back quickly and took a step back. “Are you feeling alright?”

Yugo nodded and looked down. “Other than the aching muscles.” He felt cold fingers grasp his wrist as Yuri pulled him along. “That’s to be expected… Come on, you would be starving, you need to eat.” He pulled Yugo to a table with two plates already seated on it and pulled out a chair, the plush pillow looking quite inviting. “I thought you might want vegetables instead of meat after yesterday…” He eyed Yugo as he sat down in his own seat. “So I made stir-fry.”

Yugo picked up a forkful of the food, hesitantly biting into it. He ate slowly, a stark contrast to how he usually would eat. He felt sick just thinking about how the events of yesterday progressed. He never would have thought that something so terrible could happen to him. What a stupid thought. “Do you not have a gun? Everyone has them now, you know, so that you can protect yourself?” Yugo looked at the floor, avoiding the question entirely. He did not want to answer, after everything that happened, he knew it was silly, that he should have his gun with him, but he still felt upset just by the thought of it. There was no way he could do it.

Yugo kept eating the food quietly, he needed to eat, otherwise he would be a lot less on guard if something else were to happen. No matter what he tried to do, his thoughts kept drifting back to that boy, and everything that had happened, the fact that he was willing to trust him so easily. He sighed and pushed his plate across the table, having finished roughly half of the meal. He stood up and walked off, leaving Yuri to eat his food alone, confused as to why the other boy had left so suddenly.

The couch looked as inviting as ever, and the blue haired boy sat down on it quite quickly, making himself comfortable and curling up into the blankets that lay discarded on the floor. He tossed and turned for quite some time before sitting up again, the blankets wrapped tightly around his shoulders. Yuri walked in a moment later and stood in front of Yugo, eyeing him curiously.

“How does your leg feel?” He had leant down and reached an arm out for Yugo’s leg, pulling on the bandages softly and sighing in relief when he discovered the rapidly healing injury. “The medicine must be helping fairly well.” The dressing was wound back tightly over the wound and Yuri sat down on the couch next to Yugo.

“Thank you... For saving me… I never thanked you earlier.” He stood up swiftly, and winced as pain shot up his leg. “I really should be getting back home though, Rin will kill me when she finds out what happened.” Yuri sighed, rubbing the back of his neck as he looked to the floor. “Are you sure you want to walk back without anything to protect yourself with.” He stood up next to Yugo and suddenly shoved him up against the wall, a hand curling around his throat. “You’re off-guard, you would be killed easily. I already saved you once.”

Yugo huffed and pulled Yuri forward, shoving him against the wall in a much similar fashion to where he had just been. “I can look after myself. I don’t want a gun, and I definitely do not want to kill anyone. I don’t care what they are, they’re still human!” He let go of Yuri and stepped back, allowing the other to move back from the wall. “And don’t shove me like that!”

Yuri just grinned at him as he walked closer again, obvious glee written in his features. “I knew saving you would be a good idea, you’re quite interesting Yugo. I like it.” Had Yugo even given this guy his name? He did not think he did but he was not sure. But how else could he find out? “Sh-shut up…”

\--

In the end Yugo decided to stay with Yuri, apparently the area around his house was pretty high for killings in the past and although there had not been any for the past few months, Yugo deemed it appropriate to at least rest there until his leg got better. It made sense for a hunter to live in the middle of zombie territory, and considering the number of deaths had began to rapidly drop he was obviously doing his job well.

Yugo sighed and curled up into the covers, it was far more comfortable in Yuri’s bed than on the couch, and Yuri had offered to let him stay there while he was out on patrol. The bed was warm and spacious and incredibly soft.

He felt like waiting for Yuri to come back home, and he sat up in bed, intent on offering his bed back to him when he did so. His eyes began to droop after a short time and he ended up collapsing on his side, wrapping himself up in the blankets even tighter than before.

\--

Yugo awoke with two arms wrapped around his torso and soft breaths tickling his neck. He jolted away with a gasp and looked back at the culprit only to be met with a pair of bright magenta eyes staring back at him, amusement clear in their features. "Good morning Sunshine."

Yuri yawned and stretched out on the bed, proceeding to curl back up afterwards. “What were you doing hugging me while I was asleep?!” Yugo’s face was a bright shade of red, and he quickly shoved his face into the nearest pillow. “You were warm and I just couldn’t resist, plus it is my bed.” He reached out an arm for Yugo. “Come lay back down, I don’t feel like getting up yet.”

“I don’t feel like sleeping anymore.” He got out of bed swiftly and went to the bathroom, intent on splashing some cold water onto his face to wake himself up properly. Yuri was right behind him, easily catching up to him as he made his way through the house. “Hey Yuri, why is it so quiet here? I don’t even hear any traffic around.” He felt a hand rest on his shoulder. “This area was abandoned when the zombies started feeding there, we’re the only ones around here.”

Yugo’s grip on the sink tightened, and he looked pale in the face. “Doesn’t it scare you? What if someone breaks into your house while you’re sleeping?” Yuri laughed. “I think I can defend myself pretty well.” He paused and looked at Yugo. “I’m going to teach you how to properly use a gun today, you can’t refuse, and I won’t let you.” He pulled Yugo along by his hand and threw some clothes to him. “You put on that while I go put on my uniform.” Yugo sighed and pulled off his clothes, putting on what Yuri had given him. A black shirt, a blue jacket, some jeans and a pair of boots. It all fit surprisingly well and felt easy to move around in. He picked up the last item, a bulky belt. He sighed and put it on, and waited for Yuri to come back.

The first sign of Yuri’s entrance into the room was the pistol that he carelessly threw onto the bed, it landing not far from Yugo. “Pick it up and follow me.” He walked out of the room after that, leaving Yugo to scramble after him, gun in hand. They made their way through the streets quickly, stopping at an abandoned alley. Cans and bottles had been stacked up against the bins, likes some sort of makeshift shooting range. “Shoot them, I want to see how good you are.”

Yugo sighed and held up the gun, the cool metal in his hands making his stomach churn. His grip was shaky as he tried to aim and the shot missed by a mile. “That’s not very good, you need to stop shaking, and the gun isn’t going to force you to massacre a group of innocent people, just in case you didn’t know already.” He walked up behind Yugo and held onto his arms, pushing him until he was in the right position. “Stop the shaking in your arms…” He held onto his arms tighter and made sure he was aiming correctly. “Now fire.”

The bullet pierced through the can and Yugo felt his heart leap in his chest at the bang. “There you go, see it isn’t that hard.” Yuri thought he saw a small smile rest on the others lips but in a flash, it was gone again. He stepped back from Yugo and observed what he did. He slowly made progress, his shots improving, if only slightly, nearly every time he shot another one.

\--

“I think that’s enough training for now.” Yugo put the gun into the holster on his belt, stretching his arms out afterwards. He walked to Yuri quickly. “My arms hurt.” Yuri just smiled and began to walk home. “That’s normal, your arms will get stronger.” The sun was setting, casting shadows through the streets. “We better get home soon, it’s getting cold.”

Yuri’s house by far was the most inviting looking building in the area. The plants strewn around the garden making it feel even more so. The pop of green against the cool greys of the buildings made it look rather nice.

It felt weird to not be in a safe zone, and Yugo was constantly looking around anxiously, just waiting for something to jump out to kill him. At his house, he was fairly safe, there was constant guard patrols in the area, and he had not even encountered a zombie in one of those areas before. He kept thinking back to how stupid he had been to walk out of a safe zone, because it would save him 3 minutes of time. He suddenly looked up at Yuri, who had just opened the door. “Yuri, where’s my phone? I had it with me but I haven’t seen it since after I was attacked.”

Yuri thought for a minute. “I never saw a phone, why? Do you need to contact someone?” Yugo rubbed the back of his neck sheepishly, internally scolding himself for his stupidity. “All the numbers are saved in my phone, I don’t know them.” Yuri thought for a moment. “I can go back and check if you’d like? You don’t need to come with me if you don’t want to either.”

“Thank you, I would appreciate that.” Yugo sat on the couch, looking down at the floor. “My friends would all be wondering where I am, so I need to tell them that I’m ok.” Yuri walked through the room, heading to the kitchen. “I’ll cook, and then we’ll go to sleep alright?”

Yugo nodded and followed Yuri to the kitchen, sitting at the table. “Yugo, I wanted to ask you something.” He began cooking, only stopping to quickly look back at the other. “Will you fight the zombies with me? It’s really lonely out here on my own, and I enjoy your company.”

Yugo shifted uncomfortably in his seat. Killing the zombies? Isn’t that the one thing he swore he would not do, turn himself into a killer? But they were guilty, they did terrible things. But did that make it ok to kill them? He did not know what to say. He wanted to help, he enjoyed Yuri’s company, and he was mad at the zombies for all the hell they had put people through. He had no idea what to do, what was the better choice? What would he be comfortable doing? Which choice was right?

“I…”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments and kudos are muchly appreciated and you probably won't get content without them
> 
> fixed up the layout and a few minor spelling errors


End file.
